


Coming To Town

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaehyun's weird kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Santa Clause is coming tonight, if you know what I mean.





	Coming To Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyday86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/gifts).



> Heard a radio commercial by a sex store that said "santa clause is coming tonight, if you know what I mean" and immediately pictured Jaehyun saying that to santa Johnny....
> 
> To my babest, Merry Christmas<3

_Santa clause is coming tonight_. He reads the text over again and sighs and laughs a little and then shakes his head. He’s not really surprised, but he also can’t believe that Jaehyun’s first thought to seeing him dressed in a santa costume with kids climbing all over him is entirely sexual. He was going for sweet and fluffy and a warm Christmas spirit type of thing, and while Jaehyun loves all that, he loves sex way more.

 _That’s what is on your mind right now?!_ He writes back and takes a sip of his coffee, scratching his chin with the plastic edge of his phone case. The beard was more than a little itchy, and uncomfortably warm.

 _Always_ , Jaehyun writes him a second later, quickly followed by a selfie of him pouting at the camera while dangling a condom next to his face. He must be on the living room sofa as that is the only place they keep condoms anymore.

 _Come home in the suit_ , he writes and Johnny laughs because of course Jaehyun would have some weird santa kink that he never told him about.

 _You just want me to eat you out while wearing the beard_ , he writes as a joke, choking on his own saliva when Jaehyun writes back; _you know I like older men._

Johnny shuts his phone off and pockets it, ignoring the multiple times it vibrates against his thigh as Jaehyun keeps texting him. He can’t even think about his boyfriend right now, that was just too much.

Taeil, the nurse who got him the job at the children’s hospital and a mutual friend of his and Jaehyun’s, sticks his head around the door and scans the room for Johnny.

“Jaehyun told me to tell you he was joking,” he says and disappears. A second later he is back, holding onto the door frame as he leans into the room.

“And you can go now, by the way. Thanks for this, the kids loved it.” They smile at each other and Johnny raises his cup in a salute.

Looking down at himself, he contemplates for a long, quiet moment whether or not to indulge Jaehyun’s weird kink and with a sigh he shrugs off the thick, red coat. He’ll fuck Jaehyun in it if that’s what he wants, but there is no way he is subjecting himself to wearing a stuffy santa costume on the sweltering tube he has to take to get home.

 

“Ho ho ho,” he yodles when he steps through the door of their apartment, dressed from top to toe in his santa costume, winter parkas and leather satchel dangling from the fingers of one hand.

“Ho ho ho,” Jaehyun responds in a decidedly more sensual manner, appearing around the corner dressed only in boxers and one of Johnny’s t-shirts.

“How many times did you practice that?” Johnny asks, nonchalantly hanging up his jacket while keeping one eye on the smooth expanse of Jaehyun’s inner thighs.

“More than I care to admit,” Jaehyun laughs and sidles up to him, pressing against his back and wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

“Rawr,” he says, tickling Johnny’s stomach with all ten fingers.

“Meow,” Johnny laughs back and turns to pull Jaehyun flush against his chest, bending his head to plant a hairy kiss on his mouth.

“Ugh! Take it off, take it off!” Jaehyun exclaims, rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth and pulling at the fake beard on Johnny’s face.

“Never EVER grow a beard,” he grouses while Johnny laughs, finally tugging the elastic over his head and dropping the white, stiff beard to the floor.

“Come here,” he mumbles and tugs Jaehyun hard against him and bends him backwards a little with the force of his kiss.

“Do you have to return it?” Jaehyun mumbles against his mouth, obviously referring to the costume.

“Nah, bought it,” Johnny can barely get the words out, too busy getting his tongue down Jaehyun’s throat. He does however, hear it when Jaehyun groans and says “good, because I want to come all over it.”

“Well, you’re cleaning it then,” Johnny grunts as he kicks off his shoes and grips Jaehyun’s thighs, lifting him up to settle on his hips.

They have walked the path to their bedroom like this enough times now that Johnny only hits his knees against the very edge of the side table, rattling the Bill Nye bobble head that Jaehyun bought (Johnny now thinks because he has some level of lust for his elderly grey head), instead of walking right into it and tripping them both into the sofa.

“Ow,” he mumbles and Jaehyun pouts sympathetically at him and pats his head, swiping his tongue over his lips and slipping it into his mouth.

Once they reach the bedroom, Johnny gathers all his strength into his arms and throws Jaehyun as best he can onto the bed. He has no time to admire the way he looks as Jaehyun reaches at once for his underwear and pulls it down his legs, revealing the white plug sitting between his ass cheeks that Johnny for some reason hadn’t noticed before.

“Fuck. How many times have you gotten off today?” he asks, highly doubting Jaehyun has only prepared himself and stuffed a plug in it.

“A couple,” Jaehyun shrugs as if it’s nothing, “what else was I supposed to do by myself on a Sunday?”

“You could clean,” Johnny jokes as he leans over Jaehyun on the bed and climbs after him when Jaehyun scoots backwards.

“I would rather die,” Jaehyun says and Johnny pokes him in the side, leaning down to capture his mouth in a searing kiss that shuts him up faster than anything else can.

It’s quick work pushing the red santa pants, as well as his dark grey sweatpants, down to the middle of his thighs and free his cock, and Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate gripping it in his hands. Tugging on the shaft with one hand, he lays the palm of his other over the head and swivels it, making Johnny rock hard in a matter of seconds.

“Fuck yeah that feels good,” he moans and true to his annoying nature, Jaehyun removes both hands and lies back on the bed like the little brat he is.

“My turn,” he says and wiggles his hips. Trying to ignore that his cock has gotten minus one percent attention in this situation, he grips the base of the butt plug and wiggles it a little inside Jaehyun before pulling it out. Smearing the slippery toy over two of his fingers, he slips them inside Jaehyun’s well-stretched and lubed hole, thrusting them in to the base and curling them over Jaehyun’s prostate. It’s so easy to find it now, fingering Jaehyun is probably what he does most out of any sexual act they engage in, and it’s almost worth it when Jaehyun arches his back and moans loudly and unabashedly. Only almost, as the sight of him only makes his cock ache for more touch and he can’t be blamed for rushing it when he withdraws his fingers from Jaehyun’s body and tugs a couple times on his cock to make it slick.

“Sex has never been easier,” he jokes and leans over Jaehyun to push his cock inside him, thrusting in to the hilt in a slow, calculated move. He stops once he is fully sheeted in Jaehyun’s ass and grips his skinny hips when he tries to wiggle them to get Johnny’s cock on his prostate.

“Let me do the work now,” he teases and rolls his hips in a slow, shallow thrust.

“Not if you’re gonna do it like that,” Jaehyun pants, enjoying it despite what he says. Johnny only grins at him, gripping his hips and lifting them slightly in the air to get the perfect angle as he pulls back until the head of his cock tugs at Jaehyun’s rim and thrusts back inside with force, right on Jaehyun’s swollen prostate.

“Yes!” he exclaims, moaning a long monotone sound when Johnny’s slight shifting rubs his cock over his prostate. Pushing at Jaehyun’s thighs until they are pressed to his chest, Johnny fastens his gaze on his cock moving in and out of Jaehyun’s body, groaning loudly when he pulls out completely and the puckered entrance clenches around air.

“Give it back,” Jaehyun pouts and Johnny leans over him as he slowly thrusts inside, pressing his chest to Jaehyun’s legs and his hips to his buttocks and his lips to the underside of his chin.

“Greedy,” he mumbles and pats at his own chest as the heat makes him sweat, remembering he is wearing a thick santa costume while fucking his very naughty boyfriend.

“Naughty, naughty boy,” he mumbles into Jaehyun’s ear and almost laughs at how the younger man tenses underneath him and gasps quietly between moans.

“Does that mean I won’t get any gifts?” Jaehyun forces out. Johnny has taken to rolling his hips in shallow thrusts directly on his prostate and the constant thrum of pleasure it causes in his body makes it hard to even form thought, much less words.

“A good spanking maybe,” Johnny pants, but he is approaching the point of too far gone to keep up the humour anymore and pushes up on his palms to get the leverage he needs to fuck Jaehyun hard.

“Oh fuck yes give it to me,” Jaehyun whines, drawing out the last vowel into a moan. Wrapping one hand around Jaehyun’s cock, he strokes him in time with his thrusts and within seconds Jaehyun is coming and spurting his come all over Johnny’s red jacket, just like he wanted. Johnny comes inside him, relishing the warm, tight grip around his cock milking him for all he’s worth.

He stays elevated over Jaehyun’s prone form as they both catch their breath. When his eyes finally flutter open, Jaehyun reaches up to poke a finger in the white spots he left on Johnny’s jacket, smiling happily.

“Can we fuck on the laundry machine while we clean it?”


End file.
